Reconciliation
by FinoalCielo
Summary: Did you think what it would be like if Kaname and Zero talked towards the end of the story and that Zero actually listened to his emotions? (Didn't think it would turn out like this but hey, this works too!) No pairings! Just friendship/brotherly


**Reconciliation - Oneshot**

* * *

 **WARNING(S):** OOC's, I do not know what I wrote so please don't hate me, no relationship just friendship/brotherly.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does. I just own this story.

* * *

 _'I feel like... I'm missing something,'_ Kiryuu Zero thought as he stared at the locked brunet in front of him. His smile had lost its brightness and seemed like he was merely living like a doll.

"Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked with a questioning look in his eyes. He had noticed the former prefect standing there but was standing there for a while, looking confused.

Snapping out of his reverie, Zero looked at Kaname, who seemed tensed yet relaxed.

"Is something the matter, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked with a slight smile on his face.

Taking a moment to observe the brunet, the silveret responded, "Nothing... It's nothing..."

"I see," Kaname answered, looking a bit skeptical before smiling again. "Would you do me a favor and come inside?"

Zero stared at Kaname with unreadable eyes yet the brunet didn't break eye contact. He _knew_ the silveret wanted to figure out if he was planning something, even if the person in question doesn't seems to remember him. Huh, maybe he was going to miss the silveret with his attitude, who just didn't _care_ if he was a pureblood or not.

A sigh brought his attention back to the real world. He was a bit surprised that Zero would even listen to him as he knew that he hated the purebloods the most.

"You are so transparent right now that it is grating on my nerves," Kiryuu commented as he pushed the door opened and stepped inside. Turning around, he went to lock the prison door before he felt arms grab him in a hug from behind.

"...Kuran?" Zero whispered but the brunet didn't respond. Instead, he seemed to press his neck deeper into his throat.

"I know I don't deserve to say this but I'm sorry," Kaname whispered as he continued to hug the shocked silveret. He would definitely be missing many things but he _had_ to do this. He just had to even if he didn't deserve it.

"Sorry for that," Kaname said as he started to let go after a moment, "but I needed to le-"

He was cut short as the silveret quickly turned around and hugged him. Losing his balance, both of them fell down to their knees and Kaname, on reflex, grabbed the silveret who had plastered himself to the brunet.

"Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero didn't know what he was doing; hugging a _pureblood_ like this. It went against what he believed. He should hate purebloods - any pureblood - and yet he was here, hugging the man as though he was his lifeline.

"I don't know why..." as he said this, his hands that were on his sides moved to clutch at the back of Kaname's shirt. "Why I feel like this..."

"Kiryuu-"

"Sadness with a bit of anger and helplessness," Kaname looked a bit surprised to hear that but gave out a resigned sigh. It seemed as though the silveret had lost himself and wasn't paying attention to the brunet.

"And above all, I feel fear... Why is that? What.. did you do to garner such emotions from me? Say, why... this will be the last time.. righ-"

Zero couldn't continue what he wanted to say as, suddenly, he caught the scent of the blood. He felt numb as he heard gulps coming as he realized that it was _his_ blood that the pureblood was drinking. Zero knew he should protest, that he should struggle but he couldn't.

Black spots danced around his eyes before he said something that surprised the brunet. Stopping in his tracks, he licked the area where he had bitten the ex-human. _That_ was the last thing Kaname was expecting the silvered hair boy to say but it brought upon a small smile on his face.

Gathering the child _(because he was very much a child - at the very least compared to him)_ in his arms, he went back to the corner of the room and laid the unconscious teen on his laps.

Stroking the teen's head, Kaname whispered despite knowing that the teen won't remember what he said. "I don't know either... but I'm surprised that I could get such a reaction from _you._ "

* * *

Zero opened his eyes that couldn't focus properly yet. However, he could feel a hand going through his locks.

"Are you awake yet, Kiryuu-kun?" a voice called which helped clear a bit of his haziness.

Directing his eyes towards the voice, his eyes met a pair of red-brown eyes. Blinking his eyes to clear the haziness away, he said, "...Kuran Kaname?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked a bit amused at the confused looking teen. He hadn't, so far, seen the prefect looking this vulnerable.

"..I'm fine," the silvered haired teen said after recollecting himself. Continuing to stare into the brunet's eyes, he made a conclusion,"You're a weird pureblood."

Amusement flashed the brunet's eyes and for a moment, that wistful look of his vanished. "Oh?" he said, "why do you say that?"

"You know why," the teen mumbled before looking away. The pureblood couldn't help but chuckle at how the once scary looking prefect was acting like.

A shrill sound rang through the room, causing the silvered haired teen to let out a sigh but made no move to get up.

After a few seconds, Kaname said, "You should get going, you know. The others will get worried."

"...Mhm," Zero said as he started to get up. Before he could leave though, he was once again pulled into the chest of the brunet. "...Believe it or not but it was nice to meet you, Zero."

"Wha-"

"You should get going now, Kiryuu-kun. You don't want to be late, now do you?" Kaname said as he refused to let the silvered haired teen to say anything else.

Once outside the cell, Kiryuu looked at the smiling brunet. "You are.. truly weird, Kuran Kanama," Zero said as he realized that this would be truly the last time they could talk or interact like this. And for unknown reasons, he could feel himself get sad and annoyed. He didn't know how to explain it but now, he _needed_ to get his memories back. Needed to know why he was feeling this way...

* * *

 _I can't forgive you completely but I don't hate you either_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oookay, so what did I just write? I have no idea myself.

So basically, I just finished reading Vampire Knight and well, the last few chapters truly did hit me deep. I kept thinking whether or not Zero would actually forgive Kaname but hey, I don't think he hates him. Aaand I went from a Kaname hater to a Kaname lover. Soo, I wrote this.

I also keep thinking about how this story could have gone if Zero and Kaname _actually_ got along.

Reminders this story does not belongs to me! Just this random idea that's been going on in my head.


End file.
